


Spin the Bottle

by Mhoram



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Spin the Bottle, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh proposes a spin the bottle game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Spin the bottle!” 

Sam looked up at him questioningly “Do you really think everyone else would go for that.”

 “Why not? I think we could all use some entertainment don’t you?”   

The rest of the group was all seated when they walked in. Jessica sat near Mike, Matt and Emily stood nearby. Chris and Ashley were seated side by side.

Josh took a seat and beckoned everyone to come over. 

“Come on, let’s play a game.”

He watched as Jessica and Mike made there way over trading looks. 

Emily and Matt were last to be seated. She glared over at Josh.

“What’s this all about?”

Josh gave a small smile, “Spin the bottle of course.”

A collective silence fell over the group. 

“I’ll take that as yes then.” 

“Who’s going first?” Emily asked. 

Josh shrugged “I’ll go, if no one else will”

He spun the bottle, and everyone’s eyes fell to the table as the bottle rotated before finally stopping at Mike. 

Josh grinned “Well, you know the rules.” 

Mike’s eyes widened “No, fuck that just spin it again.”

“Oh, are you scared? It’s just a kiss I’m not asking you to blow me.” 

Jessica smiled up at Mike “Yeah are you scared Mike? 

Mike looked around at the table uncertainly before sighing. “Fine” he muttered. 

He leaned over the to where Josh was sitting, Josh stood up to give him a better chance to getting to him. 

Their lips made brief contact, Mike pulled away quickly. 

“That wasn’t so bad was it Mike?” Josh said grinning “It’s your turn.” 


	2. Chance

The bottle spun again until it stopped, Mike followed it with his eyes until he spotted Josh on the other end. 

“Fuck!”   
  
Josh grinned “Looks like we’re going to have to kiss again Mikey.”

Mike cringed as he leaned forward again. This time he met Josh halfway this time. 

_jesus hot sauce christmas cake this is fucking unbelievable_

His heart was practically beating out his chest as he grew closer to Josh. He turned his head as their lips brushed up against each other. 

He felt Josh’s tongue, run slightly over his. He was shaking slightly, which he failed to notice until Josh put out a hand to steady him. He opened his eyes to find Josh staring back at him. 

He had never been this close to Josh before and he noticed that one of his eyes was slightly bigger than the other. 

He was completely drawn into his blue eyes. They were captured him with such an intensity.As He attempted to draw back, Josh’s teeth grazed slightly against his bottom lip. 

His felt Josh’s hands move up to his back pulling closer. He wasn’t going to let him go. Josh’s breath was warm against his skin and grazed his cheek. He was sweating by the time they broke apart. 

“How was that?” Josh asked with a smile.


End file.
